kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coldasfire
03:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= Hello there! It is thus apparent that you've landed on my talk page. Please follow the following guidelines: *Attempt to use talk bubbles when possible. If impossible, sign your post and ask me to make you one. *No profanity WHATSOEVER. If you must swear, censor it. *Don't be stupid *Try to keep it organized, i.e. don't talk about bananas in a section about tennis balls. DISCLAIMER: The following page and/or the user it belongs to may not cause any physical harm other than that intended. CAF and all associated names are hereby waived from any personal and mental injury caused by the viewing of this page. If this page begins to smoke, please step back. You are on fire. Keep seat belt on at all times. This side up. Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. No shoes, no shirts, no service(but it doesn't say anything about pants...) Please don't feed the elephants unicorns. I had to fire the elephants because they dared to read Twilight. Thank you. '''NOTE: Thanks to 13s for making my archive image!}} Waahh! I'm so sorry! X(( YES } (UTC)|shikamaru=I am on the front page, I'm the 9th hit!!! (That's one above you :P) Well I was studying for exams, and I didn't want the wiki to distract me (like it does most of the time.) and I will be gone Thursday for Turkey Day! How dare you set FR's talk page on fire, and then blame me! Ouch! oooh mother-mm mmm mmm. Well I better put out FR's talk page EDIT: Yes! a Dora one! I mean... well its better than nothing I guess. Well at least my name doesn't contradict itself! Fire ain't cold! Good luck on your finals as well! Mine went pretty well thank you :) You have fire in your name, you can get blamed as well for the fire on FR's page. We'll just see who FR decides to blame}} } (UTC)|Balthier=Since I don't know when FR will be back on, I will answer your question for ya! You can rename media, but ONLY staff members can delete media (like pictures). But you can request deletions to FR and LA by putting the image names on this page just make your own section! Before you put it on that page, make sure that you upload a PNG version of that file and replace the image on any pages the image is on. Sorry if that doesn't make much sense, I can try to explain better if you need me to. Hope that helps! EDIT:No prob ^.^ and its probably best not to confuse people. I don't want someone yellin at you for something I did, or vise-versa :P I saw that DH3 left :'( there goes another one... So that leaves 4 regular editors on here. You, me, LA and FR. (DE doesn't count because he lurks in the shadows, not a regular editor, due to my imperfect summoning.) }} } (UTC)|ice=I want to use this bubble because I can, it doesn't really serve as an angry bubble cause I have no one to get angry at anymore. So, not mad, just cool bubble. I've declared the wiki dead since the RP died, that's when there was a mass exodus among users. It wasn't your fault, it was my poor pentagram skills that did it. (I'm not a high enough level for such a large summoning.) But if your gonna leave, there's nothing left I can do to stop ya :/ but, I don't want you to. That is all.}} I choose to blame....